DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The University of Wisconsin is a world renowned cancer research institution in clinical, translational, and basic cancer research. With its strong Comprehensive and McArdle Cancer Centers, Biostatistical Department, General Clinical Research Center, and K30 NIH Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP) Award, it is in an excellent position to train physician investigators for academic careers in clinical oncology research. The objectives of the UW Academic Clinical Oncologist Training Program are to: 1) Provide a rigorous mentoring and didactic program in oncology, biostatistics, ethics, communication, and regulatory issues; 2) Develop academic leaders in tumor-type specific research; and, 3) Draw upon the considerable UW campus wide resources in basic and translational research, so as to foster an understanding of basic oncology research that will lead to future interdisciplinary collaborations in translational research. Participants in this program will receive at least two years of training that will be centered around one of the following disease sites: lung cancer, genitourinary neoplasms, breast cancer, GI malignancies, melanoma, gynecological oncology, head and neck cancers, CNS tumors, pediatric oncology, and hematology. Trainees will: 1) Be exposed to and participate in all aspects of clinical cancer research; 2) Participate in clinical rotations relevant to a specific disease site, so as to develop an expertise in a specific tumor type; 3) Develop and conduct an individual clinical research project; 4) Participate in basic and translational research activities; and 5) Take formal course work in biostatistics, ethics, leadership skills, scientific writing, and clinical trials methodology (this program will be individualized to the needs of the trainee, and be designed in conjunction with the UW CIPP). Applicants will be primarily drawn from national and UW training programs in Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Pediatric Oncology, Hematology, and Surgical Ontology. Three traineeships will be awarded per year. All trainees will work closely with a clinical and basic scientist faculty mentor in their chosen disease specific site. The training program will be supervised by an Advisory Committee and a Special Mentoring and Advisory Committee for Women and Minority Trainees, that will monitor the trainees' progress and participate in the selection process.